User blog:John Pan/CoH1946 Imperial Japanese Army (Japan) Layout
Imperial Japanese Army (Japan) Layout Tier 0: Command Bunker *Production: Combat Engineers Combat Engineers *180MP 3Men *Armament: 3x Type 38 Rifle *Production: Builds all base buildings, Sandbags, Dragon's Teeth, Barbed Wire *Abilities **Repair *Upgrades **Type 100 Flamethrower x1 (50MU): Provides the Combat Engineer squad with a single Type 100 Flamethrower. **Mine Detectorx1 (30MU): Provides the Combat Engineer squad with a single Magnetic Anomaly Detector to find mines hidden underground. Combat Engineers are the basic construction and repair forces of the IJA. If upgraded, they can perform specialized tasks, such as clear buildings or detect mines. Tier 1: Jungle Command Post *190MP 15FU *Requirements: Command Bunker *Production: Jungle Corps, Type 92 HMG, Bicycle Scout Jungle Corps *240MP 5Men *Armament: 5x Type 38 Rifle *Abilities **Throw Grenade (20MU): Throws one Type 97 grenade at the target location. **Camouflage: Jungle Corps automatically camouflage in cover Jungle Corps are hardened IJA troops who specialize in jungle warfare. They are experts at using camouflage to ambush their enemies. Type 92 HMG *240MP 4Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function. *Armament: 1x Type 92 HMG, 3x Type 38 Rifle The Type 92 is a large heavy machine gun fielded by the IJA. It has excellent suppressive firepower in its firing arc. Bicycle Scouts *80MP 2 Men *Armament: 2x Type 38 Rifle *Abilities **Set up observation post: the Bicycle Scouts dismount and conceal their position Bicycle Scouts are highly mobile, cheap scout units. They can cover distances far faster than regular infantry, and are trained to detect enemy forces. They can only fire their weapons when immobile. Tier 2: Garrison Bunker *200MP 30FU *Requires: Command Bunker *Production: Imperial Warriors, Type 2 57mm ATG, Type 97 81mm Mortar Imperial Warriors *240MP 5Men *Armament: 5x Type 38 Rifle *Production: Sandbags, Barbed Wire *Abilities **Fire Type 2 Anti-Tank Grenade Launcher (40 MU): Fires a HEAT grenade at a target vehicle to inflict damage. *Upgrades **Type 99 LMG (70MU): Equip the Warrior squad with a single Type 99 LMG to provide covering fire for advancing infantry. Imperial Warriors are the backbone of the IJA. Fulfilling every combat role, they are versatile, well equipped and motivated. Type 2 57mm ATG *260MP 4Men, Requires minimum of 2 crew to operate *Armament: 1x Type 1 57mm ATG, 2x Type 38 Rifle *Abilities **Fire APCBC rounds (50MU): Loads the Type 2 with APCBC rounds to vastly improve armor penetration for 20 seconds. The Type 2 57mm is the new backbone of IJA anti-tank artillery. With a larger 57mm shell and a longer barrel, it has sufficient firepower to take on most enemy vehicles and tanks. Type 97 81mm Mortar *260MP 3Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function. *Armament: 1x Type 97 81mm Mortar, 1x Type 38 Rifle *Abilities **Hold Fire/Free-fire **81mm Barrage **81mm Smoke Barrage The Type 97 is a infantry mortar is an excellent medium mortar that can effectively lob 81mm mortar shells to long distances. Tier 3: Vehicle Garage *200MP 70FU *Requirements: Jungle Command Post *Production: Type 5 Ke-Ho, Type 1 Ho-Ha Type 5 Ke-Ho *260MP 60FU 3 Men *Armament: 1x Type 1 II 47mm cannon, 1x Type 97 LMG The Type 5 Ke-Ho is a modern IJA light tank. Protected against small arms fire and fitted with a decent150hp engine, the Ke-Ho is very fast and agile. It's 47mm high-velocity cannon allows it to effectively engage enemy light vehicles. Type 1 Ho-Ha *240MP 25FU 2 Men *Armament: 1x Type 97 LMG *Abilities **Reinforce: Infantry can reinforce in the field next to a Type 1 Ho-Ha. **Transport: The Type 1 Ho-Ha can transport up to 12 infantry. The Type 1 Ho-Ha is an armored halftrack that can transport infantry under small arms fire. Thanks to having tracks, it has good off-road mobility as well. Tier 4: Armor Bunker *250MP 90FU *Requirements: Garrison Bunker *Production: Type 4 Chi-To, Type 98 Ta-Se Type 4 Chi-To *290MP 100 FU 5 Men *Armament: 1x Type 5 75mm Cannon, 2x Type 97 LMG The Type 4 Chi-To is the current workhorse of the IJA. With a potent 75mm cannon and potent armor, it can take on allied tanks head-to-head. Type 98 Ta-Se *275MP 50FU 3 Men *Armament: 2x 20mm Cannon Based off of the obsolete Type 98 Ke-Ni light tank, the Ta-Se is armed with two high-angle 20mm anti-aircraft cannons. This provides it with ample firepower to engage both enemy aircraft and enemy light vehicles. It's also effective against infantry. Doctrines (Support) There are five kinds of support available to IJA commanders: Advanced Weaponry Support, Naval Firepower Support, Aircraft Support, Heavy Fortification Support, and Propaganda Support. Advanced Weaponry Support Advanced Weaponry Support allocates the best technology Japan had at the time. Type 4 70mm AT Rocket Launcher Team (2CP) *260MP 3Men *Armament: 1x Type 4 70mm AT Rocket Launcher, 2x Type 5 Rifle The Type 4 70mm AT Rocket Launcher is the pinnacle of Japanese infantry-portable anti-tank weapons. Fired from a bipod, the weapon can penetrate up to 80mm of RHA. Ta-Chi 24 AA Radar (4CP) *600MP 100FU Allows a single Ta-Chi 24 AA Radar to be built by Combat Engineers. The Ta-Chi 24 is a ground-based early-warning radar able to detect enemy aircraft—upon detection of any aircraft, the system will sound an air raid alarm. It can be used in conjunction with nearby anti-aircraft units, increasing their effectiveness drastically. Type 5 Ho-Chi (9CP) *400MP 100FU *Armament: 1x Type 96 150mm *Abilities *150mm Barrage: the Type 5 Ho-Chi will barrage a target location with four 150mm shells. The Type 5 Ho-Chi, built off of the obsolete Type 97 Chi-Ha tank, is a mobile 15cm howitzer platform. It can provide the IJA with incredible amounts of firepower on a mobile platform. Shinryu Strike (10CP) *200MU Completely made out of wood, boosted into the air by rockets, and carrying 10 obsolete artillery shells, the Shinryu (Divine Dragon) is an excellent suicide aircraft, being incredibly cheap to produce and incredibly adept at its role—destroying ships and tanks. Type 5 Ho-Ri (11CP) *640MP 180FU *Armament: 1x 105mm Cannon *Abilities **Fire HE (50MU): Fires a single 105mm HE shell at a targeted position, providing it with massive firepower against infantry and light structures. The Type 5 Ho-Ri is the pinnacle of Japanese tank destroyer design. With incredibly thick armor and a powerful 105mm cannon, it is capable to destroying any allied tank. Its only weakness is that it is incredibly underpowered. Naval Firepower Support Unleash the power of the world's most powerful navy, the IJN. Provide support for your troops in the form of aircraft, amphibious vehicles, bunker-clearing infantry, and devastating naval artillery. Rex Recon (1CP) *50 Munitions An A6M3-N “Rex” will perform a fly-by recon run, revealing all enemy units in the area. Flamethrower Assault Squad (3CP) *400MP 3Men *Armament: 3x Type 100 Flamethrower *Abilities **Charge: Renders the squad immune to suppression of a short amount of time, but greatly increases their received accuracy. An incredibly powerful anti-infantry and anti-building unit, the Flamethrower Assault Squad carries three flamethrowers for burning up just about anything. Use wisely, as they are not invincible. Rex Strike (4CP) *150 Munitions An A6M3-N “Rex” will strafe a stretch of dirt with its dual 20mm cannons and two .30 cal. machine guns. Type 4 Ka-Sha (5CP) *460MP 120FU, 4 Crew *Armament: 1x Type 5 75mm Cannon, 2x Type 97 LMG The Type 4 Ka-Sha is the float-equipped amphibious version of the Type 4 Chi-To. With a potent 75mm cannon and moderate armor, it can take on allied tanks head-to-head, and thanks to its floats, it can cross bodies of water much more effectively. Yamato-class Offshore Bombardment (11CP) *280 Munitions An offshore Yamato-class battleship, the most powerful in the world, will utterly obliterate a target location with an 18-inch 3-shell salvo. Aircraft Support Call for help from your airborne IJA brethren. Multiple types of aircraft can provide your troops with the kind of support they need, ranging from scouting to anti-aircraft to material support. Ki-46-III “Dinah” Recon (2CP) *100 Munitions, Active for 30 seconds, Cooldown 60 seconds. A Ki-46-III “Dinah” will circle a location on the battlefield, providing recon intelligence. G10N “Fugaku” Cargo drop (3CP) *200 Manpower A G10N cargo plane will paradrop 75 Munitions and 50 Fuel to the field. Ki-84 “Frank” Patrol (4CP) *100 Munitions, 240 seconds A Ki-84 Hayate “Frank” will circle high above the battlefield, and engage any enemy aircraft that appear during its patrol session with its two 30mm and two 20mm cannons. Ki-102 “Randy” Anti-tank Patrol (7CP) *150 Munitions, 30 seconds A Ki-103 “Randy” will patrol an area for enemy vehicles, and engage them with its three 37mm high velocity cannons. Nakajima G10N “Fugaku” Strafe (10CP) *240 Munitions Armed with twenty forward-firing Type 99 20mm Autocannons, the Nakajima G10N can provide incredible amounts of firepower from the air. The sheer amount of firepower from its 20mm autocannons will be able to take out any target. Heavy Fortification Support To hold back enemies from taking over Japan's colonies and sacred home territory, provide your troops with the equipment to survive any offensive. Concrete Barrier (1) Combat Engineers can now build Concrete Barriers, chunks of concrete that can render any position impassable to both infantry and vehicles. Pillbox (1) Combat Engineers can now build Pillboxes to provide hard cover to infantry. Heavy Weaponry Bunker (3) *300MP 3Men *Upgrades One or the other. **Type 92 HMG x3 (90MU): Supply the bunker with three Type 92 HMGs for all-around anti-infantry firepower. ** Type 2 57mm ATG x1 (90MU):Supply the bunker with a single Type 2 57mm ATG for directional anti-tank firepower. The ATG will automatically rotate between the three firing slits to engage enemy vehicles. Combat Engineers can now build Heavy Weaponry Bunkers, stationary defenses capable of housing either three Type 92 HMGs or a single Type 2 57mm ATG. Type 99 88mm AAA (7) *450MP 3 Crew, Requires minimum of 2 crew to operate. *Armament: 1x Type 99 88mm Cannon. *Abilities **Switch to AA/Switch to AT Combat Engineers can now build Type 99 88mm heavy anti-aircraft guns. The Type 99 is capable of effectively shooting down enemy aircraft as well as providing direct fire support—its massive 88mm shell is potent against enemy tanks. Type 96 150mm Howitzer (9) *600MP 4 Crew, Requires minimum of 2 crew to operate. *Armament: 1x Type 96 150mm *Abilities **150mm Barrage: The Type 96 will barrage a target with five 150mm shells. Combat Engineers can now build Type 96 Howitzers, capable of providing powerful bombardments on targets far away. Alternatively, it can perform a direct-fire operation to take out enemy tanks. Propaganda Support Ideological motivation wins the fight every time. With broadcasts, leaflet bombardments, and the most terrifying weaponry in Japan's arsenal, there is no way an experienced commander lose. For the Emperor! (0) *50 MU, 30 seconds Infantry are ideologically motivated, moving faster and firing more often. Flagbearers (1) *360 MP 5Men *Armament: 4x Type 38 Rifle, 1x Katana, 1x Flag *Abilities **Banzai Charge: Breaks suppression and grants speed bonus for nearby infantry. Flagbearers are the ideological motivators in field, providing a morale boost for nearby infantry. In addition, they can call on nearby infantry to perform a terrifying last-ditch assault. Force Retreat (4) *100MU Bombard an area with leaflets, forcing all infantry in the immediate vicinity to retreat back to base. Chemical Bomb Strike (9) *200MU Barrage an area with Mustard gas, a terrifying chemical agent that can render an unprotected soldier worthless. After the shell detonates, the immediate vicinity will be affected by the gas for 60 seconds. All unprotected infantry caught in the gas will loose a considerable portion of their health and their ability to fight. Non-enclosed vehicles will loose their crews, rendering the vehicle capture-able. Type 6 Tiageru (Tiger) (13) *600MP 200FU 5 Men *Armament: 1x KwK 36 88mm Cannon, 2x MG34 *Abilities ** The Tiageru, or the Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger, was the most terrifying heavy tank in the world when it first came into combat in 1942, earning a legendary reputation for being indestructible and incredibly well armed. With a powerful 88mm cannon and thick armor all around, the Type 6 was imported from Germany and then license-produced by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, giving the IJA a terrifying heavy tank to crush the Chinese and British forces. Category:Blog posts